clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Guard, The
The Royal Guard of Crwostead , are an elite wing of the House of the Loyal Hound, hand selected along a traditional understood, stragteically effective, form of small unit combat philosophies. These warriors are also equipped with the best made weaponry the kingdom of Crowstead can produce. Titanium, dwarf crafted adamantium, and mithril, magitech, and top-rate Oromor Fabrications have all been involved in the manufacture of their war gear. Organizational Structures and Combat Designations Royal Guard squadrons are designated in individual unit companies of 5. That squadron has six designated roles to filled out by that five member squad. The first five roles come to individual force of arms. There are five roles. Lancer: ''' Roles: Primary assault, Primary counter-attack, heavy ranged attack. Equipment: Heavy titanium battle plate, Shock Lance, short sword, knives, three pieces of air magicite for ammunition for lance. '''Shielder: ' '''Role: Primary Defense, bracing for sniper, elemental counter defense. close attack. Equipment: Light titanium weight, Royal Guard Tower Shield, long sword, warhammer, various knives. one of each magicite for equipping the shield for counter measures, a metal repair kit including blowtorches, plating joints. '''Armsmen' ' '''Role: Seconary Assault, Secondary Defense, frequently squad commander (seargeant) as well. Equipment: Medium titanium plate mail, elemental effect sword, pistol crossbow with one of every type of elemental arrow, various secondary weapons, and titanium target shield. '''Sniper/Sharpshooter/Gun' ' '''Role: Primary Offense, frequently squad commander, Equipment: Light titanium plate mail, magitech rifle, reloads for all six currently existent magitech shot: gravity shot (earth), ice shot (air) lightning shot (electrical), fire short (fire), Divine light (anima), and night shot (undeath) '''Grenadier' ''' '''Role: Primary Offense, close combat tactics, medic Equipment: Medium titanium plate, extra armor on torso for shock reistance, Equipped with short sword, combat knife, and bandolier with three of the currently existent magical grenades. Disntigration grenade (earth): annihilates all matter in a 3 meter diamater. Ice Grenade: Freeze all matter in a 5 meter diamater to two degrees kelvin of absolute zero Lightning Grenade: Electrocutes, and magnetizes everything in a 5 meter diameter. Fireball: Combusts a meltingly hot gout of fire from a central point at 7 meter diameter. Medica: Restores flesh, knits bone, and other invigorates the spirit in a 3 meter radius Shadowball: Does the opposite of medica. ages living tissues, tears open wounds, decays plant life, ages and rusts metal, etc. It's a decay grenade. History and Recent Events The Royal Guard of Crowstead were established roughly 125 years after the Counter-Stroke shattered the Human Age of Magic. They originally incorporated after the death of Myrallel Valois was murdered by Faceless assassins. The House of the Loyal Hand realized their creation had grown out of control, and so endeavored, in secret, to create an elite defensive force to protect the Royal Castle, vouchsafe the king, and stand as a core unit of any military that any future king or queen might raise of the yearling kingdom. Over time, as various engineering improvements were made by the House of the Loyal Hound's and Oromo Fabricator's guild, the various structures of the squad cohesion were fleshed out. Because of the expense of the equipment for each soldier, the official number of Royal Guardsmen has never been higher than 100. As of 863 AM, the number of people that haven gone through royal guard training is 250. With the probable movement of the king's troops to the Orc front, the House of the Loyal Hound has raised the so-called Home Guard to full service and equipping as Royal Guard soldiers. Category:Organization Category:Crowstead Category:Royal Guard Category:House of the Loyal Hound